


Popsicle

by kate882



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, ace!Farlan, they are all living together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2018-07-22 21:00:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7453777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kate882/pseuds/kate882
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Isabel wasn't home, which meant sex, right? Nope. It was probably time for Farlan to tell Levi about being asexual. They were dating now, so it was probably a worth while conversation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Popsicle

**Author's Note:**

> I rewatched No Regrets with my friend two days ago and I am back in Farlan hell, because I love him too much and there is almost no content for him, and even less content for him/Levi.

It was really hot. 

The making out was nice too, but it was really fucking hot with their ac broken, and Farlan kind of just wanted to finish his popsicle as he surfed the web, but Levi had taken one look at him sucking on the popsicle and suddenly Farlan had a person in his lap -which was  _ not  _ helping with the heat problem- and Levi’s mouth on his when he took the popsicle out of it to ask him what was up.

“Levi, this is the last popsicle, and it's melting,” Farlan informed him when he was given a moment to catch his breath.

“And you're an ass for taking the last one.” Levi grimaced when he saw a drop of blue syrupy liquid fall to the floor though. “You're also cleaning that up.”

“Me? I was eating it, you're the reason it's getting everywhere.” Farlan protested, but there was amusement in his voice as he gently moved Levi out of his lap to get some paper towels to clean up with, lips taking on a blue tinge as he worked to finish his popsicle before he had more of a mess to clean up.

He finished the popsicle as he cleaned, and was ready to go back to sitting in his chair looking for videos on YouTube once he was done, but it seemed stopping to clean hadn't killed Levi’s mood. Hell, maybe it actually helped it. Either way, Farlan didn't get the chance to go back to messing around online, as he found Levi in his lap again, this time grinding their hips together as he pushed his tongue into Farlan’s mouth.

Farlan went along with it for a few minutes, but when Levi’s hand moved out of his hair to slip past the waistband of his jeans, Farlan figured it was time to say something.

“Uh, let’s maybe not do that.”

Say what you will about Levi and his assertive personality, but as soon as Farlan expressed discomfort with the situation he stopped what he was doing. “Isabel isn't home.” It wasn't an attempt at persuasion, but to find the source of the problem.

“I know. I'm the one that drove her to class.” She was the only one of the three college students living together that still had any classes. She had two more and then she would be free for break as well. She also had the worst sense of timing, and had an accidental habit of walking in on Farlan and Levi any time it started to get past just kissing. They never had to explain that they were in a relationship to her because of that. It also saved Farlan from having to stop it from going too far himself, so he'd never gotten around to explaining to Levi. They hadn't been dating for that long, and he hadn't been sure how to bring it up. After all, when they were just friends and roommates there was no reason to talk about his sexual preferences, or lack thereof, and while Isabel was always embarrassed about her timing -often turning as red as her hair- Farlan had been kind of grateful for it. “I don't want to have sex.”

“I gathered that from the fact that you just stopped me from touching your dick. Levi’s face was as impassive as ever, but Farlan knew he was hoping to get an explanation.

“I mean, I don't want it at all. I don't really like sex.” He elaborated.

Levi looked at him assessingly for a moment, before getting off of his lap and pulling up a chair next to him. “Then I guess we should talk about your boundaries.”

“So… You're okay with that?”

“Well I'm not breaking up with you just because you don't want my dick, if that's what you mean, you moron. I do need to know what you do like though so that I don't make you uncomfortable.”

Farlan grinned and pulled Levi into his arms for a tight hug. “Thank you.”

“Alright, this makes  _ me  _ uncomfortable. I can't breath.” Levi’s voice, though strained slightly, held a fond note to it, and when Farlan let go to offer Levi an apologetic smile he could see the same fondness reflected in Levi’s eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to scream about Farlan Church with me, my tumblr is the same as my ao3 username.


End file.
